


day five

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Loser has to suck the winners dick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	day five

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: loss & blow job

“So what does that make it now? Five losses in a row?” Kagami asked, the shit eating grin impossible to wipe off his face. 

Aomine instantly narrowed his blue eyes, tossing the game controller next to him. “Fuck off.” 

“And what else was a part of the deal again? My memory is kinda fuzzy,” he said, slinging his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

He sighed, looking at him out the corner of his eye. “Loser has to suck the winners dick.”

“Exactly,” he started, rubbing his nose against Aomine’s cheek, “so when are you gonna get to it?” he whispered huskily in his ear. 

He leaned into his grasp, feeling a tingle of heat trickle down his spine. Aomine let out a shaky laugh while settling his hand on Kagami’s thigh. His hand sliding into the inside of his thigh before trailing up to cup his groin. “It depends on what the winner wants,” 

The redhead bucked into his touch, letting out a soft sigh. “Right now seems like a good idea,” 

“Right here on the couch or wanna take this back to your room?” Aomine asked, his hand massaging Kagami’s hardening length through his jeans.

“My room. It took me weeks to get that cum stain out from last time,” he said, glaring at the blunette. 

He shrugged while standing up. “It’s not my fault cum gets everywhere. Besides, now you know how to clean it up in case it ever happens again,” 

Kagami rolled his eyes, lacing his fingers with Aomine’s on the walk to his room. “It won’t happen again. The couch is only for basketball watching, studying, napping, and making out. That rule is final,” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure if I stuck my hand down your pants while we were still sitting there I would’ve ended up sucking you off right there.”

He pulled his hand out of his grasp, removing his shirt so it wouldn’t get in the way. His fingers then went to undoing his jeans. “Shut up, that’s not the point. The point is that we have rules that we should follow now,” 

Aomine watched his pants hit the floor with a smirk. “Yes master,” he said mockingly, taking a step forward before dropping to his knees. He placed his palms flat against Kagami’s thighs, trailing up to hook his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. He started to slowly slide it over his hips, enjoying the view of dark red hair that dusted below his belly button continuing down. 

He smiled to himself once his underwear were finally past his thighs. Leaving him face to face with his half hard cock. His blue eyes flicked up to Kagami’s face, watching him with a smoldering look. Aomine pressed his cheek against his tan thigh, nuzzling it while not breaking eye contact from the redhead. His tongue then flicked out to wet his lips, doing it slow for a sensual effect. “Any requests?” 

Kagami thickly swallowed, reaching forward to place his fingers in navy blue locks. “When I’m close to coming I wanna beat off in your mouth,” he stated, his fingers gliding through the softness of Aomine’s hair. 

He hummed in response, leaning into the redhead’s touch. “Your wish is my command,” he said, looking up at him with eyes full of mischief. 

Aomine rubbed his cheek against his thigh once more before shifting on his knees to face Kagami’s cock. He looked up into deep red eyes to gave him a wink, his fingers finally wrapping around his length. He then pressed the tip to his lips, giving it a soft kiss before putting the rest of the head in his mouth. 

His tongue swirled around the head, giving it a few sucks before enveloping the rest of his half hard cock in his mouth. The tip of his nose brushed against the crimson hairs on Kagami’s pelvis, swallowing around his dick like a champ. Aomine pulled back when he heard the redhead curse under his breath. 

The cock left his mouth with an obscene slurping sound, purposely letting his midnight blue eyes bore into Kagami’s maroon ones. He replaced his mouth with his fingers, tugging at his length with long slow strokes. He didn’t stop jerking him till he was fully hard, a bead of precum coating the head. 

The blunette leaned forward to place the tip at his lips, smearing it around his lips in a circular motion like lip balm. Aomine licked his lips with a smile, winking at Kagami once more before placing the head of his cock back in his mouth. He hummed around the tip, flicking his tongue and lightly scraping his bottom teeth against the sensitive underside of his length. 

Kagami cursed again, Aomine sucking half of his dick harshly while his fingers trailed down to fondle his balls. He swallowed hard, feeling the build of his orgasm grow with every lick, suck, and touch to his length. His hand flew back to blue hair, the taller boy swallowing him down to the base again. He let out a choked moan, the wet warmth of Aomine’s mouth and tongue against cock beginning to feel like too much. 

With another swallow, the blunette pulled off his cock once more. His lips were plump and wet while he began to kiss his way down his dick, starting at the tip till he was mouthing at his balls. He ran his tongue over them, sucking one in his mouth before he licked a trail all the way to the tip. Aomine gave Kagami a grin, the head of his cock placed against his tongue. 

He sucked him down again, to only pull back and do it over and over. The redhead’s breath came out in short pants, the constant deepthroating bringing him closer to the edge. He tugged on Aomine’s hair, signaling to him that he was close. He pulled off his cock with a long harsh suck, letting it fall from his mouth. 

The taller boy spread his knees to put himself lower, sticking his tongue wide out with a smile in wait for what’s next. Kagami took it as an invitation, his fingers wrapping around his cock and beginning to tug. His grip tight while the pace of his hand is uncontrolled and fast. Another curse fell from his lips when he finally came. 

His cock twitched in his palm, spurts of cum landing in Aomine’s waiting mouth. Kagami continued to milk his cock with long tugs, the white substance pooling on the blunette’s tongue. The two of them share a heated look, Aomine closing his mouth and making an audible swallow. 

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before he’s on his feet. He presses his lips against Kagami’s, lightly moving his lips against his. The taller boy separates their kiss with a smile, planting a peck on the corner of the redhead’s mouth. 

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked, watching Kagami pull back up his underwear. 

He scoffed while tugging up his jeans. “Enjoyed it was an understatement,” 

“Good,” Aomine retorted, slinging his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder, “now I want a rematch.” 

“What are the stakes this time?” he sighed. 

“Loser has to eat ass.” 

Kagami chuckled, shrugging off Aomine’s shoulder to put back on his shirt. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend aomine can still deepthroat from this [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1437043). 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
